


[fanmix] let it bleed

by only_more_love



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: A fanmix/playlist created for the SteveTony Games, for Team Angst prompt "Break Up." ;) Listen on Spotify.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Team Angst





	[fanmix] let it bleed

**Author's Note:**

> While this is definitely an angsty playlist, I'm actually Team Both—Team Angst and Team Fluff.

For @stevetonygames prompt “Break Up,” for Team Angst.  
  
[Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7rXZmm0PjCUhLCGZl4y51X?si=me_9HBQJQoGQjc1ueBiclw). || [Tumblr post here](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/621904384245252096/fanmix-let-it-bleed)  
  


  
  


  1. Scared to Be Lonely - Grace Grundy
  2. Please Stay - Francois Klark
  3. I Can’t Make You Love Me - Bonnie Raitt
  4. The Last Time - The Script
  5. I Will Always Love You - Whitney Houston
  6. Used to Love - Martin Garrix, Dean Lewis
  7. Every Time I Hear That Song - Brandi Carlile
  8. Yours - Jake Scott
  9. Impossible - James Arthur
  10. Hurts Like Hell - Fleurie



**scared to be lonely - grace grundy**  
  
Is it just our bodies?  
Are we both losing our minds?  
Is the only reason you're holding me tonight'  
Cause we're scared to be lonely?  
Do we need somebody  
Just to feel like we're alright?  
  
 **please stay - francois klark**

Please stay, don't go  
Please stay, don't go  
Please stay, don't go  
I can't fall asleep without the shape of you that I fit into  
  
 **i can’t make you love me - bonnie raitt**

I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me   
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight

**the last time - the script**

You've practiced leaving many times before  
But I guess you'll get it right today  
Leaving that ring I gave you in the drawer  
But you're taking every single part of me  
  
 **i will always love you - whitney houston  
**  
Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So, goodbye  
Please, don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need  
And I will always love you  
  
 **used to love - martin garrix and dean lewis**

But I can't escape, you're still in my head  
I'm running from, I'm running from the emptiness  
We can't go back to the way that we used to love  
  
 **every time i hear that song - brandi carlile  
**  
By the way, I forgive you  
I never will, never will forget you  
For giving me what I've found  
'Cause without you around  
I've been doing just fine  
Except for any time I hear that song  
  
 **yours - jake scott  
**  
I moved on like I needed  
But I kept you like a secret  
Always wonder what it could have been  
Didn't want to have questions  
Had to let it live to let it die  
  
 **impossible - james arthur**  
  
Write it on the skyline  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them all I hoped would be impossible  
  
 **hurts like hell - fleurie**  
  
I loved, and I loved and I lost you  
I loved, and I loved and I lost you  
I loved, and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading/listening. <3 SteveTony song suggestions are always welcome!
> 
> If you feel like it, come say hi on [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com) or Discord; I'm relatively harmless. ;) On Discord, I'm onlymorelove#8488, and my favorite haunts tend to be these SteveTony servers: [Put On the Suit](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) and [Earth's Best Defenders](https://discord.gg/4BXJ9B3).


End file.
